Technical Field
The subject disclosure relates generally to a temporary (wash-away) decal that is adapted to be affixed to a vehicle (or similar object) and that remains visible during adverse weather conditions (e.g., rain) but is later removable through application of higher water pressures (e.g., from a car wash).
Background of the Related Art
Automobile owners often desire to decorate their vehicles with decals or other stickers. These items typically are positioned on vehicle surfaces (e.g., bumpers) where they can be removed. Because decals/stickers of this type often remain for long periods of time (sometimes years or longer), they are affixed with strong adhesives. As such, in the past it has not been possible to provide a “temporary” or short-term solution in the form of a temporary decal that can be readily applied to the vehicle but then easily removed by the owner.